Rot
by AvidAuthor
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery go to eliminate an odd group of zombies. Things do not go as planned. Probably Valduggery. Oneshot


Valkyrie changed in the back of the Bentley. It was roomy in the back seat, and she shrugged on the dress without difficulty.

Skulduggery was staring determinedly at the road ahead, not even looking at her when she crawled back up into the front seat.

"It fits well," she said, screwing the rear view mirror back on. "Ghastly has done it again."

She tilted the mirror down and inspected her make-up, flawless like a doll's thanks to China.

"You look lovely," Skulduggery said, looking over. "And appetizing, which is what we wanted. The zombies will be all over you."

Valkyrie shivered.

"I still can't believe we're going to be fighting actual _zombies_ ," she said, fluffing her hair up and draping it tantalizingly over her chest. "And these aren't the usual kind who moan for brains, are they?"

"You would not even realize what they were if I hadn't told you," The skeleton replied. "Only the smell can give them away, but someone skipping a shower is not unheard of, so they can get away with it."

He chuckled, and Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"They have become experts in blending into society, snatching someone to be their meal and bring them back home," he continued."You, my dearest Valkyrie, are going to be that meal."

"You're...going to be right there, right?" Valkyrie asked softly, trying not to show her nervousness. Even after all these years, she still felt like she had to prove herself to her mentor. "I mean, I don't really want to be eaten today. It's my mum's birthday tomorrow, you know. I can't miss that. We're having lava cake, and you _know_ how I feel about chocolate."

Skulduggery sighed.

"I promise. Now get some rest; just don't ruin your makeup or China will have our heads."

* * *

You could smell the rotting flesh under the thin veil of perfume. It hit Valkyrie full blast the moment they walked into the tiny cottage, and one of the zombies stood from his place by the door.

"Oh, what a lovely little bit you are," he breathed. "You can call me Husk, darling. I surmise you are who I talked to on the phone, sir?"

Skulduggery nodded, and the two men shook hands. Husk smiled and led them down the stairs, into the extravagant basement.

Zombies were everywhere, dressed in fancy outfits and sipping champagne like it was a regular house party. But on each table where a buffet should be, there was a corpse leaking blood.

Husk put his fingers beneath Valkyrie's chin and turned her face away from the grizzly sight.

"Don't look at that, poppet," he said, shifting forward and pressing his chapped lips against her neck, his teeth brushing against her warm skin. "We wouldn't want you to be frightened."

She suppressed her disgust and took his hand, letting him lead her away from Skulduggery. As for the skeleton, only one thought rattled around in his skull.

 _I will be the one to kill him._

* * *

Husk led her to a room, and in that room sat an old wizened woman in a rocking chair. She did not react when Valkyrie was stood in front of her, did not react at all.

"Look, mother," Husk said, sounding a tad desperate. "Look at this lovely girl. Remember that man I told you about? He's brought her here as a willing sacrifice. You'll eat someone who wants to be eaten, right mummy?"

Valkyrie stared at the old lady, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. This was her target, and Skullduggery would take care of her husband. Valkyrie fell to her knees and placed her hands on her lap.

"Ma'am, please feed on me!" She whispered. "I am happy to die for my village."

When the old lady moved, her bones creaked like an old piece of wooden furniture. Her eyes were milky white and devoid of any life.

Her trembling hand pressed against Valkyrie's cheek, and the girl swallowed thickly. Her fingers caressed Valkyrie's foundation, make-up that was made of a poison deadly only to weakened zombies. All it would take was a single taste.

The old zombie smiled and leaned forward. Valkyrie caught a glimpse of Husk's overjoyed expression before the old lady sunk old and yellowed teeth into her neck. Valkyrie waited for her screech of death, but none came.

She kept on biting, and Valkyrie began to fight against it. Finally, the old zombie died with a grin on her lips and Valkyrie was left bleeding profusely and feeling horribly weak.

Husk was on his mother in an instant, crying out her name with the sort of grief only a child could muster for their parent.

This was the part when Valkyrie would burn him to death, but she couldn't muster the strength. Husk realized what had happened and turned, his dead eyes swirling with betrayal.

The door behind them slammed open, and a burst of flame brunt Husk to a crisp mid-leap.

But Valkyrie saw none of this.

* * *

Nye had stripped her of each and every article of clothing. She was lying completely naked on the cold metal table, the place where she had been bitten green and oozing pus.

Ghastly lay a hand on his friend's shoulder and found that Skulduggery was trembling with a quiet rage. Little sparks were shooting from his hands, and Ghastly stamped one out when it almost lit a stray piece of paper on fire.

"Maybe you should step out," the tailor said softly. "I'll make sure everything-"

" _No,_ " Skulduggery interrupted, his tone firm and leaving no room for a reply.

He stood and walked over to his partner. Ignoring her lack of clothing, he put his jacket over the more sensitive areas and gave Nye that dangerous look only a skeleton could pull off when the doctor attempted to argue.

Skulduggery began stroking Valkyrie's hair, murmuring things no one could hear, not even her.

* * *

They wouldn't let go of each other. After Nye had removed any chance of Valkyrie becoming a zombie from her body, he let her to leave and she went looking for her partner.

Now they were locked in an embrace, his spine against the wall, Valkyrie leaning heavily on his chest.

Ghastly found them like this and spotted China watching from the shelter of a shadow.

Her blood red lips were curved into a sorrowful smile, and she turned to Ghastly when he approached her.

"Come, let us leave them," she whispered into his ear. "I grow sick of this affectionate display."

Though Ghastly wasn't a very big fan of the troublesome woman, he allowed her to wrap her long fingers around his arm and walk away with him.


End file.
